Spring Break
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Tails finds out his family's coming over, along with a forgotten childhood friend...
1. Reunion

A/N: Yeah, ANOTHER story! I bet you're getting sick of that, since I have a bunch of other stories to finish. XD I've been working on this story for a while, planning to put it up when Spring Break was coming up, which it is! Enjoy everyone! And don't worry, it won't take forever to update, there's only 7 chapters, not including this one.

Disclaimer: I only own Alisha. Everyone else belongs to Sega.

Prologue: Reunion

Boy's POV

Boredom. Complete, utter boredom. That's how it is around here at my place. No one comes over to hang out or call. Basically, it's lonely here. That's the way it went after the EX Grand Prix. I wonder how those three are doing. Eggman was gone, so there's been no more trouble. Life became normal. Shadow went missing a few years back. Hmm, now that I think about it, Eggman's death was 12 years ago. Time went by pretty quickly. When Amy became 16, Sonic actually started to notice her, while Amy had ceased her chasing at age 14. They're married now with 2 kids. Streaker and Blossom, they're pretty cute. Knuckles no longer lived by himself; he got a family of his own. Surprising really. Got hooked with Rouge and had fraternal twins, both girls. Poor guy, wanted boys, and Rouge bowed to never have a baby again. Vanilla got married to a nice guy, and moved away with Cream, who got herself and boyfriend in her new hometown. Team Chaotix broke up, going on with their lives. We haven't heard from them since.

I've received letters from my family. They're going to be visiting my place during Spring Break, along with my cousin, Alisha. Ugh, I can still remember her annoyance about Judaism. I've got nothing against it, but it's all she ever talks about. She's about Cream's age, an 18 year old. I hope she changed over the years like everyone else did. Although, something's been bugging me. Another fact was stated in one of the letters. They were bringing an old childhood friend. But who are they talking about? I really don't remember having any friends when I was younger, only all of the bullies who picked on me. Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see. Maybe I'll remember when I see whoever it is. Argh, this is frustrating! I need a break from my plane. Besides, my stomach's growling like crazy. Huh, the phone's ringing.

"Hello?"

"Miles Prower! You're supposed to be at the airport right now to pick us up! We've been waiting for hours!" Shoot, I forgot. Spring Break just started.

Girl's POV

Oh my goodness I'm so nervous. Miles was late and Amadeus was yelling at him through the payphone. Amadeus is a goldenrod cross fox with a brown eye. His left eye was covered by a patch, probably because of an injury. I'm really not sure. He was wearing a simple buttoned up white shirt with Levis. I don't know why, but that's what fathers usually wore when they were in casual clothing, including my own. His wife, Rosemary, was trying to calm him down, but he ignored her please. Rosemary is also a goldenrod cross fox with short hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue spring dress. I think her favorite color is any shade of blue.

"Oh come on Uncle Amadeus! Stop already! How's he gonna pick us up if you're stalling him on the phone!" He froze for a bit, and then hung up without saying a word. I laughed a bit, Miles' parents usually acted like this, and of course, Alisha would think of something to calm her uncle down.

Alisha's a maroon fox with rose eyes, her hair at her waist. She wore pink eye-blush and a red tank-top with an unzipped burgundy sweater with a matching knee-length skirt and boots. She was your basic teenage girl…who was obsessed with Judaism. And also my best friend. Of course, there is Miles.

Miles…I hope he remembers me. Even though it's been about 14 years since I've last seen him. He was one of my only friends, and vice versa. I always bandaged him up after the bullies hurt him, shortly after kicking them in the nuts. We went everywhere together, looking out for each other. We were practically inseparable, until we had to go home or use the bathroom or somethin' like that. Secretly, I had a crush on him, but I never did let it show. I just hid it, thinking it'll disappear. Instead, when he left, it grew. How I yearned to see him again. We used to write letters to each other, but I received no more from him; they just suddenly stopped. It made my heart ache and miss him even more. Love, tis a strange thing.

"Everyone! Look out the window!" My eyes darted through the glass, spotting an image. It was a blue plane, the pilot viewable, climbing out of the cockpit. My eyes grew wide as I saw who it was. A male goldenrod cross fox who looked 20 or so, his eyes, the color of the sky like Rosemary's. He wore a white shirt with a black vest, along with jeans and fingerless leather gloves. He looked so handsome, my heart pounding fast. It was him, my childhood crush, Miles Prower.

A/N: You like it so far? Hope so. And so you know, Amadeus and Rosemary are real characters and are really Tails' parents. And if ya want proof, I'll give ya some links! You'll find out who the girl is in chapter one, but I think you already figured it out if you've read my stories before! XD Please review!


	2. Long Time, No See

A/N: Ello everyone! Let's see, 5 reviews total from both Mediaminer and Fanfiction. Thanks guys! And don't worry tailsthepimp, Shadow plays a major role in this fanfic! And yes, Tails does deserve a girlfriend. And I think most of you know EXACTLY who the mystery girl is! Those who've read my other stories that is! Oh, and I apologize if Tails' parents are OOC, I'm not sure how they act exactly and everything. ;; Oh, and so you know, Alisha is based off of one of my friends who shall remain unnamed. Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: I only own Alisha and the mystery character that shall shortly be revealed!

Chapter 1: Long Time, No See

Tails' POV

Wow, they've changed a lot! Especially, Alisha, she's all grown up! After I had gotten inside and met up with my family, my mother started holding me in her hug of death, quickly losing air. Also smothering me with kisses, calling me her sweet little boy. Well, I'm not so little now, am I?

"Mom…I can't breathe." She instantly removed her grasp as I gasped for sweet oxygen. I heard my cousin giggling close by, along with an unknown voice; a voice of a stranger. I straightened my posture as I looked over, spotting a vixen standing next to Alisha. I couldn't help but stare in awe, trying very hard to keep my jaw in place. I could tell she was younger than me by about 1 or 2 years. Her fur was lighter than mine, a shade of golden-yellow. Her long hair reached her hips, a shade lighter than her fur. Her eyes were crystal blue, which is quite uncommon. Even her white fur was lighter than mine, guess it's because she's a female. And because of that, her fur was soft and silky while mine on the other hand was tough and rugged. Her ears were strangely small and cat-like, even though she was obviously a fox. What caught my interest though was her 3 tails. They looked like fox tails, but had the design of a husky's. Very strange and interesting indeed.

"Come on Milly! Get over here!" I growled and clenched my fists. I hated it when Alisha called me that! I walked over, promise of pain clearly seen in my eyes.

"What do you want Lee?" I knew she hated being called that, payback for calling me Milly. She leered at me, trying to intimidate me, which didn't work. The vixen standing next to her was trying not to laugh, not wanting Lee to get mad at her instead. I didn't recognize her, knowing she was the person stated in the letter, but who is she exactly? Argh, this is aggravating. All of this is making my head throb. I noticed she had approached me, waiting for something. This proved she did know me; this just makes things worse. Just great. I just had to forget whoever this girl was!

Girl's POV

I felt disappointment fill up inside of me. Miles didn't make any move of the sort towards me. Instead of hugs and tears of joy, there was confusion and nervousness. I was afraid this would happen, and I was right. Curse my wretched dreams for becoming a reality! I watched as he seemed to look up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Every few seconds he'd scratch his head and give a groan. Eventually Amadeus snapped him out of his daze.

"Come on son, we don't have all day! Take us to the hotel that we mentioned in the letter, and don't forget our luggage!"

"Now, now dear. You need to calm down. We have plenty of time to spare."

"It's okay Mom. But first, we're goin' to have ta ride my plane back to my place, than you guys can take the train from there." Amadeus mumbled a bit and sat down, recollecting his thoughts. Miles however, gathered up our luggage nearby. Well, he got what he could anyway. I decided to come over and took my own suitcase along with Alisha's, to help him out a bit. He still seemed a bit troubled, but just shrugged it off, motioning everyone to follow him. He led us to his plane, letting the guards know we were with him. Once outside, we lowered our ears to lessen that dreadful noise! We made our way to the plane, blue and decent sized. The problem was, there were only 4 seats. This…is a problem. He just finished loading and realized the seating as well.

"Shoot, took the wrong plane."

"Oh nonsense! Christina can just sit on your lap, just like when you were kids! It was so adorable. You 2 always raced each other to your favorite spot whenever we went out. She always lost, but you let her sit on your lap every time."

"Christina?" He looked over to me, surprise on his face. Maybe now his memory returned. "Uhm…I'm sorry. But…I don't recall anyone named Christina." I fell deeper into despair, sadness overtaking me. He has forgotten all about me and the many happy times we had together. I should've stayed home with my family.

Tails' POV

All was quiet, except for my cousin's constant rambling. My hands were trembling, fear controlled me. For the vixen, now known as Christina, was on my lap, her head on my chest, fast asleep. I was very nervous and didn't want to wake her up. My mother told me that it was a long plane trip they took to get here and Christina didn't sleep a wink, until now.

"Answer me Milly!"

"Shush already, she's sleeping."

"No! You have to answer my question!" I inwardly sighed, shaking my head.

"What question." I heard her groan in annoyance.

"I asked how in the world could you forget Christina! You two were like the cutest couple back home!"

"C-Couple?" I turned around, than realized I was still flying and Christina was still sleeping, so I quickly returned forward. Unfortunately, the sudden movement woke her up.

"Hmm? Are we there now?" She had such a drowsy look on her face. Her eyelids drooping, her pupils unfocused. I looked ahead and saw we were now approaching my workshop, so I set up to land. I helped everyone out of the plane and took them to the train nearby, which was about to leave.

"It'll take you to the train station in Station Square. Nearby the station will be the hotel."

"We expect you to be at the station tomorrow then, outside waiting." I nodded my head, turning my attention to something else. I've been wondering about Lee's outburst with that "couple" comment. Were we really that close? Nah, I would've remembered than.

Christina seemed to be distant, sadness surrounding her. If only I could remember, to make her feel better. I noticed she purposely avoided my eyes, making me feel a strange pang inside.

They boarded on and went off after a minute or two; the sun setting as I stood there, contemplating a solution for this new problem.

Christina's POV

The train ride was uneventful. Everyone was silent the entire time, even Alisha. We were now at the hotel in our rooms. Amadeus and Rosemary shared one room while Alisha and I shared another. All of our belongings were unpacked, our night gowns put on. Alisha's was long-sleeved and raspberry, made from the softest cotton. Mine had straps instead, light blue, made from silk. I also wore a long sleeved robe that matched and left it untied.

I went to the window, looking out into the ocean. The moon's reflection upon its calm waters, lighting up the night. No life was astir, all swept away into another world, which I will soon enter. I listened to Amadeus snore next door, giggling a little. It was different here in this place. I could see no stars, or hear any crickets' chirping. It made me a little homesick, even though I just left this morning. And for Miles…how my heart aches for him, yet it is afraid of him.

"He made me a promise; on the day he left, to never forget me. Yet, as I stand here, it was broken."

_"Hey Chrissy, there's somethin' I need to tell you."_

_"Yes Miles?"_

_"I…met someone today. He's really great and doesn't treat me like a freak, like everyone else! He has this really cool plane, which I fixed up to go even faster! I talked to both him and my parents about it already."_

_"About what?"_

_"Chrissy…I'm leaving…"_

_"W-What? B-But what about me? A-And-"_

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and you will be too."_

_"No it won't! You're going to forget me, I know it."_

_"No I won't Chrissy. How could I ever forget you?"_

_"Well, you have forgotten when we first met."_

_"Yeah, there is that, but don't worry, I won't. I promise."_

_"Really?"_

_"Cross my heart and hope to unh…not die!"_

I closed my eyes, a single tear falling onto the floor. I wiped away the remaining droplets, not wanting to linger on this sadness.

"You okay dear?" I turned around, spotting Rosemary in her blue bathrobe. She always was very good at sneaking around without being heard.

"Yes, I'm fine Rosemary." I tried to smile, but failed.

"Nonsense. It's my son, isn't it." I fell to my knees, my ears drooping down; my eyes closed tightly, tears pouring down my face. I felt her arms wrap around me, stroking my back; her way of comforting. "There, there little one. He'll remember in due time." I hope he'll remember soon, for my heart can't take all of this torment and torture.

Rosemary had slipped away, returning to her room. I plopped onto the bed to rest, not bothering to go under the covers. That night I dreamt that a hedgehog with burning eyes was holding me in his arms while I felt safe and warm. Who is this hedgehog?

A/N: There we go! XD Should've seen that one coming, huh! Hello! It's obvious! I'm like, in love with Tails! And the character who seems to be in every single story, except one, is Christina! And Christina happens to be part of my username, which is another hint! Well, I promise the next chapter will be much longer! Here's a hint, pay close attention to Christina's dreams, they give clues to what's going to happen. Well, please review! Buh-bye for now!


	3. Around the Town

A/N: Hooray! The next chapter! Guess what, two familiar characters are goin' to be appearing in this chapter! Can't think of anything else to say, enjoy! Now, back to listening to I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis!

Disclaimer: I only own Christina, Alisha, and the little boy appearing in this chapter!

Chapter 2: Around the Town

Tails' POV

I was waiting at the entrance of the train station, just like my father instructed me. Everyone came out after a few minutes, all dressed up. I noticed Christina had changed her clothes from yesterday to better suit the weather. She wore a simple blue fleece shirt with short jeans, along with matching sandals. My mother proclaimed me the tour guide and had me show them around the city. We all decided to then have lunch at an outdoor restaurant. Christina still avoided me like yesterday, always finding an excuse to get away from me. It made me feel…I don't know, twisted up inside.

"Hey Tails!" I looked onto the sidewalk ahead; it was an adult male blue hedgehog with light green eyes and peach skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt with #1 Dad in blue, Levis, and red and white zip up shoes, the brand I don't know. Beside was a younger male hedgehog, a toddler; about 5 years old. He was also blue with emerald green eyes, peach skin, and a couple bangs. He was wearing a dark blue baseball cap along with shorts and a grey shirt, and of course, red and white sneakers. The older one jogged up to me, the younger one not far behind. "Long time no see lil bro! Who's this?"

"Hey Sonic. You remember my parents and my cousin Alisha. Over there is her friend Christina." I purposely didn't call her my friend, since Sonic would ask questions I couldn't answer. "Everyone, you remember Sonic, right? Standing next to him is his son, Streaker. So, where's Amy and Blossom?"

"Amy took Blossom to gymnastics class, like usual." They all started talking, when I saw how Christina was glaring at Sonic with so much hatred. She probably blames him for me forgetting her. "Wait a sec; I'd recognize those three tails anywhere! Heh heh! You was that little girl clinging to Tails and crying, making his fur wet. Right Tails?"

_"Come on Tails! It's time to get going!"_

_"Coming Sonic!"_

_"W-What? You're leaving already?"_

_"Heh, who's this?"_

_"Chrissy, I gotta go now."_

_"B-But…you promised me last week that you were gonna take me somewhere!"_

_"Chrissy, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here much longer. You know that I've always wanted to go out to see the world. And besides, if he doesn't think I'm a freak, even though we just met, imagine who else out there doesn't care how many tails you have or your hobbies, but cares about the person inside. Do you understand?"_

_"…yes. Just don't break the promise you made to me yesterday…okay?"_

_"I won't. Now, can you please let go and stop crying? I can't breathe and you know I don't like to see you cry."_

_"All right. Mister blue hedgehog, if Miles gets hurt, I'll kick your butt worse than I do the bullies!"_

_"Heh! Don't worry little girl, I'll take good care of him."_

I sat there frozen, holding in my breathe. He remembers her and I don't? This doesn't make any sense! I jumped up, seeing that Streaker was pulling on one of my tails, trying to bring me back into reality.

"So, you remember me and he doesn't." There was an icy tone in her words, sending shivers up my spine.

"Huh? Doesn't remember you? That doesn't sound like that Tails I know. You should've seen him at night, tossing and turning, crying, sometimes calling your name, you should've seen it! Heh, I used to tease him all the time about it. Even after I stopped teasing him, whenever I stayed over at his place to escape Amy, he'd be crying silently on his pillow, than ask me the next morning why it's wet. But I didn't say anything." Guess that explains why my pillow's wet every night. Wait a sec…that's probably why I forgot about her! Sonic usually teased me about her after our adventures. But when he stopped, the new adventures pushed her out my mind. Maybe that's the answer.

Christina's POV

I became a bit more at ease and smiled at how red Miles' face became. It was nice to know he kinda remembered me in some sort of way. I hope his friend's teasing will help bring back some memories.

I couldn't help but notice how Sonic resembled the hedgehog in my dream last night. Only the one I dreamt of was darker and had streaks, his eyes burning red. I was frightened at first, until he held me. I felt safe…and warm. I shook my head, getting rid of that pettish dream. I loved Miles and him alone! Not some stranger I just dreamt up!

"Well anyway, my family's goin' to Twinkle Park tomorrow and I thought you should come along since it's been a while since we last hung out. You can bring your family and Christina too!"

"How wonderful! We were planning on going there as well, right dear?" Amadeus nodded his head, agreeing with Rosemary. Sonic smirked and dashed away, his son following suit.

"Cool! Imagine all the cute Jewish boys I can meet there!" I rolled my eyes, not interested with the subject. I laid my eyes on Miles, who was waving good-bye to his friend. I wished to get a little closer to him tomorrow, hope rising once more. He turned his gaze to me, as if he knew I was watching him. I panicked and quickly turned my attention to Alisha.

"Come on Alisha! Quit thinking of Jewish guys already! Instead, think of what you're gonna wear tomorrow! I've heard there are rides that get you soaking wet, and I don't think you wanna be in those clothes, sopping and dripping all day long." She stopped her rambling and snapped into her senses.

"You're right! I need to find the perfect tank-top and shorts!"

"What's with you girls and clothes? Clothes are just plain old clothes." I giggled, shaking my head. Miles, you may have forgotten me, but you're still the same boy I fell in love with.

Tails' POV

I decided to take them to the park, since they wasn't used to the city yet. My parents relaxed on a bench, under the shade of a lush tree. Alisha ran about, dancing and twirling to a song she was singing. Christina was a bit further off, sitting on a hill and looking at the clouds. She seemed to be daydreaming. I silently joined her, relaxing a bit as I laid down next to her. Hmm, she left her hair down, which is just fine with me. She looks beautiful this way…wait…DID I JUST CALL HER BEAUTIFUL? What the heck is happening to me!

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at her. She seemed a bit confused.

"Just relaxing." Yeah…real smooth…

"You can just go under the tree over there with your parents."

"Nah, I like the feel the rays of the sun." She sighed and starts to get up, about to walk away; until I quickly snatched her hand and pulled her down next to me, holding her in place.

"Uhm…why are you holding me?"

"To make sure you don't leave."

"And the reason for that?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess it's because I enjoy your company." She sighed again and relaxed under my grip, placing her head on my chest. I couldn't help but feel so…content. It just felt right, holding her at this moment, her resting on me. Just what is this feeling? I'll ask Sonic tomorrow, maybe he'll know.

"Miles?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…remember anything now?" I sadly shook my head, feeling her slump a bit. "Well, I'll try to help you. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, it is." I felt a grin come up.

"Well, on sunny days, during the summer, we would be lying down on the grass, looking at the clouds. Just like right now, only it's spring and you're holding me. We were also pointing out pictures the clouds formed. There was a bunny, a boat, a cat, and"

"A heart."

"…right."

Christina's POV

The rest of the day was spent at the hotel. Rosemary proposed we should plan out what to do tomorrow at the amusement park. She had Miles join in as well, since he's been there before. The entire time I was thinking of what happened earlier. Miles had remembered the day we found a heart shaped cloud in the sky.

_"Hey look Chrissy! A heart!"_

_"Wow! It's so pretty Miles!"_

_"My mom told me that when a boy and girl find a heart shaped cloud together, they get married when they're older!"_

_"You think it's true?"_

_"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind getting married to you, you're really nice and sweet."_

_"You really think so Miles?"_

_"Uh-huh! And that's the truth."_

My heart had leaped for joy, Miles was gaining his memories. Sure, he doesn't remember everything else, but it's a start. However, whenever he saw me his face would turn red and look away. So I had retreated to my room and took a quick shower. My clothing was laid out, my towel wrapped around me. I heard the door open, believing it was Alisha and turned to talk to her, only to see it was him.

"Oh…I unh…only came here…to get you for uhm…dinner." His eyes were on the floor, his face tomato red. I was also blushing and had turned back around, my towel still fortunately wrapped around me. I heard the door close and quickly put on my attire, leaving my hair alone to dry on its own. I rushed downstairs, only to see the Prowers teasing Miles.

"My my! Your hair's still wet! Go hurry and dry it up!"

"We don't have time Rosemary!"

"Just go ahead of me, I'll catch up. And don't worry; I know how to get there." Everyone stared at me a bit, but went on their way. I dashed upstairs, getting the blow-dryer and brush; making myself nice, neat, and appropriate. There, perfect.

Tails' POV

Uneasy thoughts were running through my head. What if she gets lost? What if she gets kidnapped? What if someone runs her over? Argh! I gotta stop this. She'll be just fine. My parents told me that she pays close attention and is very cautious, so she'll be okay…right?

"Thinking about her, aren't you son?" I looked up to see that my father was walking beside me, the girls ahead of us. I nodded my head, knowing I couldn't hide it. "I thought so. Of course, she's all you ever thought about when you were younger. Well, other than your inventions that is. She's a nice girl. Sweet, kind, caring, clever, and quite the beauty. Many men have tried to woo her, but not one succeeded. Well…except for one boy." This got my complete attention.

"What boy."

"A black fox. Same age as you. Happened three to four years ago. They met in the spring, introduced by a friend. They were just plain friends at first, until later on in the summer."

"What happened?"

"He was acting differently that day. From the distance, he was a depressing boy, never smiles. But he was that day, kinda creeped everyone out. Later on, everybody saw them holding hands, both of them laughing and smiling. My neighbor told me that they got together."

"Say what?"

"Turns out they had feelings for each other, but were too shy at first. He broke the ice, and she told him how she truly felt."

"Are they still?"

"No. Lost contact with each other. Boy left and never came back. Christina became very depressed, but went back to normal. But I believe she still has feelings for him, and him her. You better to get her while you have the chance son. If you don't, you'll regret it." He walked ahead of me, leaving me to my thoughts. She was in love with someone, and still is. Why do I feel such pain and hatred? And what did my father mean? We're just friends…right? I felt something in my hand and brought it to my face, it was a picture. There were 2 kids up in a tree, a boy holding a girl on his lap. It was me and Christina.

Christina's POV

I had headed out, trying to catch up with the others. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt like someone was watching me, staring at me like I'm its prey. But there's no one around, their whereabouts unknown. I heard something suddenly, like something being broken or kicked. I quickened my steps, not wanting to stay around here a minute more. Then there was a new sound, footsteps. Some one was stalking me. My pace sped up a bit, hearing the stalker's do the same. Oh no, what if he's like that bat? No…don't you DARE think about it! Just run! RUN! I felt my legs give off lots of energy, trying to get away. I swear I heard a man curse, confirming it was indeed a male stalker. Like that bat…stop! Forget what happened! Or it'll happen again! I…can't. I felt my legs give out and fell onto the sidewalk, skidding my arms and knees. I hissed out in pain, trying to get up until a pair of muscular arms grabbed me; a hand placed over my mouth, the other holding a gun to my head. Just like last time, only the bat used a knife and put it to my neck…why…

"Behave now young vixen and I promise it won't hurt so much. And if you don't." He snickered, pushing the gun a bit, knowing what he meant. Ugh, his breathe, it smelt of alcohol. Why do these things always happen to me? Why!

He pulled me into the alley, forcing me against the wall. I didn't dare look at him, not wanting to see his face haunt my dreams. He growled in disapproval and roughly tore off my clothes, stinging my entire body, the gun still at my head. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead, I heard him yell, the gun slipping away from me, something hitting the ground. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid to find out what was there. A man was on the ground, most likely the stalker. His hands were smashed up, the gun broken. Standing before me was a black hedgehog with red streaks, brown skin, and a bit of white fur on his chest. What really got my attention were his burning red eyes, just like in my dreams. My body swayed, falling to the ground, but I never felt contact. Instead, I was caught and held up in the arms of my savior. I wanted to thank him, but I slowly felt reality slip away as I entered the dream world.

A/N: I bet you know EXACTLY who he is. He plays a major role in the story, and you'll see why later on. You'll also find out who the bat was…maybe. I'll try to update ASAP. Review please! Buh-bye for now!


	4. Where Are You

A/N: Hooray, another chapter! I'd like to apologize to those at fanfiction. For some strange reason, the site won't let me submit my documents, saying there's a problem and everything. Don't worry, I'll keep trying to update there and everything. Well, here ya go everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Alisha, Christina, Streaker, and the little kids appearing in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Where Are You

Tails' POV

We had waited two hours for Christina, and she never arrived. So we searched all night, and found no trace of her. Well, except for her clothes that Alisha found in an alley. But that was it. I knew we should've waited for her, or I could've at least. And now, she's gone. I felt pain surge through me, my stomach up in knots. I just don't understand. I've never felt this much pain when my friends were hurt or missing. I decided to ask Sonic when I tell him what's goin' on.

I was outside a restaurant, waiting for him to arrive. A cloud of dust appeared, causing people nearby to cough. When it cleared, it showed Sonic, seriousness written on his face. I told him on the phone earlier something bad had happened and needed to talk to him.

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's Christina, she's gone missing."

"Missing?" I nodded my head.

"She's not in the hotel, that's for sure. And we found her clothes all torn up in an alley last night." His face darkened, not liking where this was going.

"This isn't good." Not good? It's terrible! Who knows where she is and what happened to her! Hmm, might as well ask that question while I still have the chance.

"Sonic, before you run off, I gotta ask you something."

"Shoot." I took a few deep breathes.

"I feel…strange whenever I'm with Christina. My throat becomes dry, my palms get sweaty, and my stomach seems to be empty and all twisted up. And now that she's gone, I feel absolutely miserable, like I wanna commit suicide or something. Why do I feel like this?" He chuckled a bit, his mood lighting up a little.

"That's an easy one. You're in love with her. Makes sense since you two were childhood friends. And I bet she feels the same." He sped off, leaving me to think of what he just said. Me? In love with Christina? I felt my face heat up, my heart pounding fast.

"I guess I am." A small smile formed on my face. I couldn't help it. Now, to continue my search for her, and see if she feels the same way. I just hope she's still alive. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't.

Christina's POV

What is this warmth I feel? This has been running through my head. My body felt a little numb, yet relaxed. I couldn't exactly remember what happened earlier, my head a little blurry.

"Wake up." Who was that? The voice, it's so dark and cold; it sent shivers down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the sunlight. After blinking a few times, my vision cleared up and took a better view around me. I was on a hill overlooking the city, a tree above me, and the shade behind me. In front of me looking out was the hedgehog with the burning eyes. I noticed I had new clothing on, a shirt and long skirt, both dark blue. I still had my sandals, which were left unharmed. I stood up, dusting myself off, and noticed something else, making my face turn red. I wore no lingerie whatsoever, how embarrassing. I hope that hedgehog didn't try anything funny. "You've noticed your clothing. The other ones were too torn up, and I usually don't waste my time on getting trivial items. Be content that I gave you what you have now." How thoughtful of him…I guess. I walked over to his side, looking at the scenery.

"Uhm, thanks for helping me, even though I was a stranger."

"Hmph."

"Unh, is there a way to get back to the city? Safely I mean." His response was utter silence. "I have to get back; everyone is probably worried about me."

"You should be able to get there yourself. Now leave."

"But…" I sighed, and looked around again. There were no roads or paths that I could see. So I decided to walk straight ahead, thinking I'll find a road eventually. I couldn't help but feel that the hedgehog was staring a hole through me, so I turned around. I was right; he was watching me with those burning eyes of his. It frightened me and made me wish I was still in the hotel, dreaming up this nightmare. I turned back around, about to enter the forest when he suddenly appeared in front me.

"It's not safe to go through here."

"Then how am I gonna get back than!" He growled and sneered a bit, then surprisingly picked me up bridal style, running at an unbelievable speed, the scenery looking like a blur. Just who is this hedgehog?

Tails' POV

Sonic had everyone help us look for her. It may be a small search party, but very helpful and resourceful. Even though they didn't know her, they agreed to help. My mother had shown a picture of her on the beach with Alisha. Sonic teased me for staring, causing the others to join in. The search party was made up of a female pink hedgehog, a male red echidna, and a female white bat. The hedgehog had peach skin, emerald green eyes, her quills ended at her breasts. She wore a red strapped tank-top with Capris along with red high heel sandals. The echidna had tanned skin and violet eyes; wearing a plain light brown vest, showing his white crescent moon shaped fur on his chest, along with brown Timberland boots and thick brown gloves, spurs ripping out at his knuckles. The bat had light brown skin and aquamarine eyes, her white hair at her waist. She wore a lavender blouse with a violet skort and long lavender boots that reached her knees. She may live in the wilderness, but she says she'll always will be fashionable, no matter what. The hedgehog was Amy, the echidna was Knuckles, and the bat was Rouge. After the introductions, everyone went in separate directions to continue the search. After many hours, things started to look hopeless. There wasn't a single clue to her whereabouts. We all agreed to have a break. I didn't bother to eat though; I was too busy thinking of what could've possibly happened to her. Attack of stray dogs, got lost, amnesia, kidnapped, the list is endless. Everyone watched me, a sad look in their eyes.

"Come on Tails, lighten up. We'll find her."

"Yeah! We're just looking in the wrong places!"

"Hmm, is there anything about her that could help?"

"Like things and places she likes."

"Hmm…well, she does like nature."

"That's it! We've been too busy looking in the city; we didn't even bother to check on the beach or forest!"

"But why were her clothes in the alley." Everything was silent after that.

"Heheh." My ears perked up, I recognize that chuckle! Everyone looked up, it was him, Shadow. He looked almost the same like he did years ago, only stronger, colder, and a lot more distant. "What's this. It seems everyone has settled down. How pathetic." My family looked at him with confusion, while Sonic shook his head and chuckled.

"Good to see you too Shadow. It's been what, 12 years?"

"I'm not here to catch up. I'm only here to deliver something you lost." He stepped to the side, revealing none other than Christina. Everyone was speechless, along with me.

"Thanks again, uhm, they called you Shadow, right?"

"Hmph." He was gone, just like that. Christina was looking at us with a smile on her face.

"Sorry bout last night. There was a…problem to be dealt with."

Christina's POV

I felt so nervous standing there. Everyone was staring at me like I was some sort of ghost. My smile became a bit shaky when I tried to laugh.

"I guess I…should get back to the hotel. See ya." I started to walk away when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked to see who it was, it was him, Miles. He seemed different this time; his eyes were red and drooping, like he didn't get any sleep. "Miles?"

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here." He gently pulled me, placing me on his lap. The others were watching with a strange look in their eyes, the girls giggling. What's so funny? Why are they looking at me like that? Moving my ears, I heard their whispers.

"No wonder Tails likes her so much! They're a perfect couple!"

"Mm-hmm. Look at the way he's holding her. Isn't it cute?" I was slightly puzzled from what they whispered. How can Tails like me if he didn't even remember all the times we had together? And besides…he doesn't even consider me as a friend.

"Miles, please let go. I need to go back to change my clothing. Please?" I heard him sigh and felt his hold on me lessen.

"All right, but I'm coming with you." He stood up, making sure I didn't fall. I started to walk, but he wrapped his arm around my waist tightly, which was out of character. What's wrong with you Miles? Why are you acting this way?

We made our way though the streets, his grip starting to hurt my waist, but I didn't protest; not wanting to upset him even more. We were at the hotel and I was about to enter my room, when he suddenly shoved me into the door. "What were you doing with him?"

"W-What?"

"What were you doing with Shadow!"

"H-He saved me."

"Liar. I bet he fucked you, didn't he?"

"No! NO! He didn't! Although I…was almost raped…but Shadow saved me. Please believe me Miles." I felt him flinch and looked back into his eyes. They were filled with an emotion I couldn't recognize. Just what is going on with you?

Tails' POV

I was waiting outside the room leaning against the wall, staring up at the ceiling fan. The door finally opened, revealing my friend. Ha. Friend. More like crush now. She was dressed up in jeans and a blue blouse along with Vans dream blue shoes. What's with all the blue? Is it her favorite color or something?

"So uhm, we still going to Twinkle Park, since it's about lunch time?"

"Why of course we are dear!" I looked down the hallway and saw my mother along with everyone else. "Now that we found Christina, we can go enjoy ourselves!"

"Yeah, yeah Aunty. We got ya." Sonic came over and started whispering in my ear.

"Ya know, your mother kinda reminds me of Vanilla when she talks like that." I chuckled to myself, seeing the resemblance. I guess that was why I got along with Vanilla when I was younger. "Hey Knuckles, get your kids over at the park! You guys are comin' too!"

"But what about the-"

"Knuckles! We've been on that island for years and not once has anyone tried to steal it! And I'm getting cramped up there, so we're going and that's final! And if we don't I'm not cooking dinner when we get back home!" Poor Knuckles, at the wrath of his wife. I wonder how they get along on the island.

"Uhm, Miles. Who are these people?"

"Oh, they're friends. The two you see bickering is Knuckles and Rouge. Over there is Sonic's wife, Amy."

"I see. Ello there, as you may already know, I'm Christina."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough introductions, let's go already!" Alisha, you sure can be rude at times. Oh well, that's the way she is. I quickly took Christina's hand, to make sure she wouldn't run off or go missing again. She didn't say anything; she only gave me one of her beautiful smiles. Great, now I'm starting to think her smiles are beautiful. If only I had the strength and courage to tell her. I know for sure now that Sonic was right about me. But was he right about her feeling the same? I'll try to find out today. I won't bother her about what happened last night; it'll just make her upset again.

Christina's POV

Twinkle Park was humongous! I never expected anything like it! I could hear the kids yell with excitement behind me. Blossom was a cutie, 3 or 4 years old. She looked like Amy, only she was blue, had pink streaks, and had light green. The frilly pink dress just added onto her cuteness. Ruby and Diamond were fraternal twins, both of them 8 or 9 years old. They looked like echidnas, only they had bat ears and wings. Ruby was red and had Rouge's eyes, her dreadlocks at her shoulders, her skin light brown; she was wearing a white dress with a necklace that had a pendant which contained a ruby. Diamond was white and had Knuckles' eyes, and instead of dreadlocks she had hair that reached her waist, her skin tanned; she wore a red dress with a necklace which also had a pendant which contained a diamond. Quite complimentary.

"Wow! It's so big Mama!"

"Right you are Blossom!"

"Come on sis! I'll race ya!"

"No fair Streaker!" Kids, they're so cute. We splitted up into two groups. The kids were with Amadeus and Rosemary, along with Alisha. I was with the others, Miles still holding my hand. Onlookers thought we were on a date when we were simply friends. Us girls were forced to ride all of the roller coasters, the guys saying it'll be fun. It was scary at first, but I actually enjoyed myself. Amy though, was screaming for her life. And Rouge, well, now has a very bad hair day. We all took a break, the guys getting us some food. It was very delicious, delectable cheese fries and foot-longs! Yummy! Rouge and Amy were very surprised at me, the guys cheering me on.

"Yeah! A girl who knows how to eat! None of that crummy salad junk!"

"Watch it sonic! Or you can forget about me making chili dogs tomorrow!"

"Hey! Calm down Ames, no need to get mad!" I silently laughed, not wanting to choke on my food. Hmm, foot-long needs ketchup.

"Hey Christina, want some ice-cream?"

"What do they have?"

"Mint chocolate chip-"

"Ooh! Mint chocolate chip please!" I just love mint chocolate chip! It's so delicious!

Tails' POV

Everything seemed perfect. No complaints, no pushing, nothing. We were happy as we were. However, when the girls left to freshen up, the guys started pressuring me.

"Better hurry up Tails. The guys around here have started to notice her."

"So you better claim her before some other guy does." They talk like it's the easiest thing in the world, which it isn't!

"But how do I tell her? I can't just say Christina, I decided to make you my girlfriend.' That's just stupid and corny! Man this is so frustrating!" I was about to pull my fur out.

"Calm down now Tails. You'll know what to say when the time is right. Try to tell her tonight, after your family goes inside, take her over to the water and tell her." Wow, Knuckles thought of that?

"Or you can tell her…in the tunnel of love!" What!?

"You're kidding me!" The two smirked at me.

"Yeah! We'll go there with our wives; making you two come along for the ride!"

"No! No way Sonic! There is no way I'm riding-"

"There's no way you're riding what?" I turned around, the girls were back. "What are you yelling about Miles?" Oh no, they've heard some of it!

"We're suggesting before we go to go on the tunnel of love."

"How sweet and thoughtful of you guys! Wait, what about Tails and Christina?"

"They'll go with each other." Sonic you traitor.

"Uhm, thanks, but no thanks." Inwardly I sighed of relief, thanking the angels above. My friends, left, leaving me alone…with her. Ack, they still got me. "Uhm…maybe we should…find your family and the kids."

"Y-Yeah." Argh, why does this have to be so frustrating!

"Well…let's go then."

"Sure." I took her hand in mine, avoiding her gaze. Why can't I think of anything to say! Damn it all!

Christina's POV

The rest of the day was pretty nervous. It took us a while to find everyone, and while we were searching, we really couldn't keep up a conversation. Curse you butterflies in my stomach and dry throat! The hotel was on the other side of the street, the Prowers going in. Sonic suggested I hang out with them some more, so I did. We went to the park, the kids playing tag. Ahh, the feel of the grass, it's so relaxing. I could just fall asleep here. From behind whispers floated in the air, but I was unable to make them out.

"Streaker! Blossom! It's time to hit the sack!"

"You too girls! We'll meet you at your place Tails." Footsteps faded away, except for one. Miles had sat down behind me, as I could plainly see his two tails wrap around me, along with his arms.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Holding you." Huh?

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to." You…want to?

"What do you mean by that?" I heard him sigh, his body tense.

"There's…something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?" I felt hope rising up inside of me, my heart beating fast.

"I…I…" You?

"You are a pathetic creature." What the? I stood up, looking for the source. Stepping from behind a tree was him, Shadow.

"It's you!" Miles had stood up, glaring intensely at Shadow."

"What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Yes it is!" Miles, when did you become so…scary.

"Heheh. Scaring the one you care about? You can then forget anything you had planned for her." Planned for me?

"Shut up!" I stepped away a bit, Miles eyes becoming darker.

"Heheh. See young fox? Look what you're doing. Imagine how she'll react once she sees your true nature." True nature? I didn't question anything; I was knocked out before I could. All I dreamt of was confusion.

A/N: Phew! Took me forever to type! So you know, on Microsoft Word, this is 17 pages long, so be happy! My poor hands, so numb from all the typing…and my legs…review please…must…rest…hands…


	5. My Angel

A/N: Yup! Another chapter already! To those at mediaminer, I suggest reading sonicgirl's fanfics, they're great! She's a good friend of mine, so ya know! I don't know if she's updating at fanfiction, so who knows. Well, enjoy everyone! Tee hee hee, it's gonna get a little "intimate", but not too much!

Disclaimer: I only own Christina, Alisha, and the two kids mentioned in this chapter. I don't own any of the Sonic characters, including Merlin.

Chapter 4: My Angel

Tails' POV

Grr. I've never felt so angry in my entire life! He took her away again. Who knows where they are now, but at least I know Shadow has her. Just you wait Shadow, I'm gonna make you pay for taking her away from me, insulting me, and stopping me from telling her how I feel. I told my family last night that she wanted to see my place and stayed the night, so they wouldn't worry. I called Sonic after that; he promised he'll help again. Besides, he knows how to handle Shadow. We were going to meet up at the station. I was there, thinking of what Shadow's possibly done to her. I know he wouldn't kill her, since he supposedly helped her.

"Sonic, you better hurry up."

"Why? I'm already here!"

"Wha!?" Man I hated it when he did that! "How many times do I have to say to stop that!"

"Hehe. Sorry lil bro, couldn't resist. Well, let's get goin' now! Time to find your girlfriend!" He sped off, slowing down enough for me to keep up.

"She's not my girlfriend!" At least, not yet.

"Whatever you say!" Hey, this seems familiar. Yeah, this is just like old times. Sonic would tease me about Christina, which made me try harder to keep up with him. Hmm, I guess it's obvious to everyone in the city now. People who saw us passing by would start whispering, a few girls glaring. It was about time too. I don't know how much longer I could've taken the solitude. I don't know how Shadow does it…that's it! I bet he secretly can't take it anymore and took her away for a purpose for him. But what exactly. Not a friend, I know that for sure. He can't possibly like her…right? But what if…he does? Oh shit…this isn't good.

Christina's POV

Where am I? Why is it so cold? Where's Miles and Shadow? What's going on!? What happened to me!?

"I see you're starting to rise." Shadow? Where did he take me now? Is it the same spot from last time? I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was darkness.

"Huh? Why can't I see anything?"

"I'm covering your eyes, that's why. I wanted to show you something." Show me what? Hmm? He's…he's holding me again! Was he the entire time?

"Where am I? Where's Miles? And show me what?"

"You'll know soon enough. And your friend is safe and sound, with his friends." I was about to reply when he removed his hands, revealing the most beautiful view I have ever seen. It was the earth in all its glory, magnificent and blue. The moon nearby, parts of it cracked, but still glorious. The stars were twinkling from afar; it was like I was in a dream.

"Wow…it's so…beautiful…" I couldn't think of anything else to say, I was absolutely speechless. Staring out into the depths of space, wondering what's beyond the stars. Wait…SPACE!? "What the!? How did we get here! And how are we still alive!" He was chuckling, thinking my reaction was amusing.

"You don't know what happened several years ago, do you?" I shook my head, confused. "This is the space colony ARK. And I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I dwell here, able to transport myself with a Chaos Emerald between here and the earth."

"Chaos…Emerald?" I think my parents mentioned that once.

"Heheh. I'll show you sometime." I giggled a bit.

"Ya know, it's weird. My last name happens to be Ark. Well, the translation that is."

"Hmph. I see. Come, you must be hungry." My stomach growled, answering for me; how embarrassing. He smirked at me, walking away with me following. I wonder why he would take me to a place like this. We've only met yesterday. And the bigger question is, how am I going to get home?

Tails' POV

Argh! Just where is he!? He's not in the forest or the city! I was practically pulling my fur out again, Sonic stopping me.

"Whoa! Calm down lil bro! We'll find em! Now chill!" How can I when Shadow has my girl!...great, now I'm claiming her as mine. I sighed, sitting on a tree trunk with my head hung low. I hope she's okay; I couldn't bear it if something happened to her.

"How can I. It's my fault he took her. I should've brought her back to the hotel." I felt a firm grip on my shoulder; he was trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

"But we looked everywhere that Shadow would be!"

"Wrong Tails. There is one place." He turned his gaze, looking up into the sky. My eyes widened, knowing what he meant. ARK. That's where he took her. "Come on Tails! Next stop, your place, than, space colony ARK!"

"Okay!" Hope returned to my eyes, confidence rising, pushing me to go faster than usual. And I knew just what to do when I got her back. I'll tell her right there, tell her how much I love her. Hold her, kiss her, promise I'll never leave her side. I don't care if it's only been a few days. I've been regaining memory, which revealed the dormant feelings I've held for her when we were younger. I could still feel how it tore me up inside when I told her good-bye. She was why I loved on, so I can see her smiling face again, filled with joy and happiness. Sonic knew how much I cared about her, and promised after a year together that I would see her again. And he kept his promise, I did see her, but I forgot about her. She must've felt the way I do now. I'll apologize again, and again, and again until she smiles. And that black fox along with Shadow better stay away from her! She's always been my girl, has been from the very start, which is why I never looked at any other girl. Christina, my sweet angel in disguise, I'm coming.

Christina's POV

Oh my goodness, this place is huge! I wonder how he finds his place around here. The food he gave me was strange, yet tasty. He received it from a strange contraption that Miles would be able to make. My stomach was contempt, its growling ceased.

"Thanks for the food. It was very nice of you!" He turned away from me.

"Hmph. Nice? Wrong word to describe me." Okay…whatever you say. Silence soon followed, uneasiness rising up inside of me. I went to the window nearby, staring at the wondrous blue planet. The clouds swirling around it peacefully, the lands lush and green in most parts. I shall treasure this sight, tis a rare beauty. "That fox, Tails, he is your brother?"

"Huh? Oh no! He's not my brother!"

"Then he is your cousin?" I laughed a little, shaking my head.

"You've got it the wrong way. He's my friend, old friend really, from when we were kids and before he left with Sonic. We were recently reunited a few days ago. Sadly…he forgot all about me, but his memory's starting to return though!" I noticed that he was standing next to me now, thinking about something.

"If you are friends, as you say, than why was he holding you and looking at you in possessive sort of way?"

"W-Wha!?" He was watching! No, spying on us! Wait…possessive? "What do you mean by that!" He chuckled a bit, making me a little angry.

"So, you haven't noticed. The way he looks at you with lust in his eyes. Where he holds and touches you, isn't it strange?" My face was quickly heating up, realizing what he was talking about. Is it possible that…Miles wanted to…stop! Don't think that! Anything but that! Think of something or someone else! Shadow! Yeah! When he saved you, how he held you, the way he stares at you…ack! No! Wrong person! Stop thinking altogether!...I said stop!...Dammit! "Hmm, looks like they finally figured it out."

"Huh?" I looked back out the window, spotting something in the distance. It was…a blue slim contraption of some sort. Wait, is it him? Yes, that's what Shadow meant! It's Miles, along with someone else. Most likely Sonic. I hope he's okay.

Tails' POV

There it is. Space colony ARK, dead ahead. Sonic decided to bring Knuckles too, who happily went along. It was, well, Rouge's "time of the month." I'll never understand girls, they're too…complicated. Well, except for Christina, I know her better than anyone.

"All right! We're on board! Now let's get movin'!" Sonic ran off; Knuckles and I following. Shadow knew we were here, so why didn't he activate the defense system? Hmm, he's up to something, but what. Everything was eerily calm while we ran, except for our footsteps.

"Hey Tails." Guess Knuckles is creeped out too.

"What?"

"Christina, you tell her?" I shook my head, glaring at the floor.

"Shadow took her away when I was about to."

"Hmm, sounds like he's taken an interest in her."

"I know." I clenched my fists, my teeth grinding roughly. "And he better not lay one hand on her." There was a sudden surge bursting through me, a collection of memories running at the same time, which contained every single detail. It was of my childhood, I remember just about everything now. Christina, she was my first friend, and also my best friend. Whenever bullies picked on me, she scratched them up and bit them, also kicking them where it hurt most. She made them sorry that they messed with me and drove them away. She bandaged me up after that, being gentle and cautious. We learned how to swim together too, well, more like dog paddle. And even though I was into mechanics and she was into animals, we got along just fine. I even gave her something, a necklace. It had a sapphire, shaped like a heart. On the back I had secretly engraved "I Love You" into the jewel. It was true, I fell for her years ago, it makes sense now. The way she comforted me, wrapped me up when I was hurt, kiss my small wounds, how she sang to me when I was sick; I couldn't help it. That's why I did the things I did when she was with me. Let her rest on my shoulder, sit on my lap, help her up when she fell, I even gave her her favorite flowers, daisies. They were simple, yet unique to her. She didn't need any roses or daffodils, just a simple yellow daisy. I smiled to myself, hiding it from Knuckles. When we return home, I'll get her those daisies she loves so much. I won't tell her here, I'll tell her when I give her those daisies. That will be the perfect moment to tell her.

Christina's POV

Shadow had brought me to a small room. It was cozy, with a comfy bed along with a few toys. He told me it used to belong to someone he knew, I wonder who it was. I was in the bed, all snuggled up in the warm blanket, staring out the window. These windows seemed to be everywhere, but I didn't mind; I loved the view of the planet and moon among the stars. Shadow was gone, saying he was going to meet up with the visitors. I'm a little worried that they'll start fighting. The way Miles acted yesterday; it sent chills throughout my body. It scared me, yet, attracted me in a way I've never felt before. My body was making me feel strange, yearning for something. No, someone. How I hated it, yet, loved it. What did my mother say this was? I can't remember, but I want it to stop. It's torturing me with these daydreams, these images…

"Ugh, I need to stop! This isn't right, not one bit. Besides, if it continues, it'll bring back…argh! Why did I have to say that!" Nobody knows it, except for my family. The truth is, I'm a mother to two children. Moonlight and Starlight. Starlight, a four year old, came from that wretched bat who raped me. But I kept her, nourished her, and loved her. If anyone found out about her, they would think I'm a slut, but I'm not. But Miles doesn't know. "How am I goin' to tell him?" I felt sick, depression and misery returning to me again. He'll be heartbroken when I tell him. I'm sure he'll understand Moonlight though. I adopted her when her mother Moonstar died. She's a year older than Starlight, a five year old.

I sat up straight, having heard a collision nearby. Did someone get hurt? Oh no! I jumped out of the bed, running out of the room to the source. It was in that room Shadow first showed me the earth.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Miles, he was on the floor, Sonic and Knuckles holding him tightly. Is he bleeding?

"What's going on here?" They all turned their gaze to me.

Tails' POV

There she was, as beautiful as ever. I struggled out of Sonic's and Knuckles' grip, running to Christina and instantly held her in my arms.

"Thank goodness you're safe." I inhaled her scent, there wasn't a single hint of Shadow's anywhere. I felt her pull back and looked up at me, her eyes filled with worry.

"Miles, you're bleeding." I'm bleeding? I took my hand to my mouth, drops of blood on my fingertips.

"Guess that punch did more damage than I thought."

"Punch!? Who punched you!" I looked over her head, glaring at the black hedgehog that caused it. She followed my gaze and heard a gasp escape her.

"I did give him a warning, but the weakling didn't listen." A growl rumbled deep in my chest, holding Christina closer to my body. She gave me a questioning look, blushing at the same time. She was so cute like that. I smiled down at her, than continued leering at Shadow.

"She's not yours Shadow, so back off!" He chuckled, his eyes closed.

"Claiming her as yours, are we?"

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?" Heh. Still the same naïve girl I remember, that's good. I took her hand in mine, leading her out with Sonic and Knuckles who had remained silent.

"Come on, let's go." I quickly sent a glare towards Shadow, promising to end this later.

We made our way to the ship, taking off right away. I had Christina sit on my lap the entire time; to make sure she was there. I saw how her eyes drooped, gazing at the blue planet, slowly falling asleep. I put my arm around her, to secure her in place. Rest your eyes my little angel. I want you well rested. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head, seeing Sonic smirking at me.

"See, safe and sound." He walked away, deciding to give Knuckles some company I guess. I returned my attention to the angel on my lap and gave her a peck on the forehead. She snuggled into my chest, hearing a small sigh grace my ears. My angel and mine alone.

Christina's POV

I had woken up to find myself in a bed. But it wasn't the bed I slept in at the hotel. The room was different as well. It was simple and cozy, also a little neat. On the dresser to my left was a picture frame. It was taken a few years ago, from the date I saw. It was a picture of Miles and his friends, along with people I've never seen before. The picture contained Miles, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, even Shadow! The rabbit, chao, bee, chameleon, crocodile, cat, and frog I didn't recognize at all. They probably moved away I guess or lost touch. I looked around a bit more and saw another picture on the wall. It was him with his family, including his Uncle Merlin. I do wonder what happened to him. Well, that picture settles it. I'm at Miles' house, and this must be his room.

I heard the door open and saw Miles walk in, carrying a tray of food and water, including a vase that had yellow daisies inside. Daisies? Wait a second.

"Daisies! I love daisies!" A smile appeared on his face and walked over to me, sitting down in a chair to my right.

"Finally awake huh? And just in time for dinner too. Glad you love the flowers." He placed the tray in front of me, staring at me. I felt a little nervous, taking small bites and quick glances. There was something about the way he was staring at me. It seemed…familiar. Wait a minute, that's how he used to look at me when we were kids! "Something wrong Chrissy?"

"N-No! Nothing's wro…did you just call me Chrissy?" He nodded his head, acting like it was no big deal. I tried to avoid his eyes after that, always averting my attention to something in the room. He tried to start a conversation, but I was still a bit unnerved.

"Chrissy, are you even listening to me?" I…have to tell him now.

"Yeah, I am. But…there's something I need to tell you." I took a deep breathe, preparing for the pain coming up. "Miles…I'm…"

"You're."

"A…mother."

Tails' POV

Timed seemed to stop. I couldn't move or even breathe. She's a…mother.

"You're saying that…you're married?"

"No! No! I'm not married but…I was engaged." I stifled a sob, clenching my teeth tightly and looked down at the floor. "But…now, I'm no longer engaged. Right now, I'm what say, a widow or somethin'." I didn't bother to reply, but I kept listening anyway. "I have two kids. The oldest is Moonlight, a five year old. I officially adopted her when her mother died. Starlight, my first born, came from rape. But I still love her very much. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Did my family know?"

"No…only my family. My parents made sure of it, saying it was a disgrace and would ruin our family's reputation. But I don't care anymore! You deserve to know the truth…" I stood up, about to leave when I felt her grab my hand. I turned around, looking into her eyes. Tears threatened to spill from them, my heart being squeezed tightly inside. "Please don't leave me. Not like you did when we were kids. When I…I…" Her fingers slipped from my hand, covering her eyes instead. I couldn't bear to see her cry, not over something I caused. I sat down in front of her, replacing her hands with mine.

"Shh. It's okay now Chrissy, it's okay." I wiped her tears away, gazing deeply into her crystal eyes, filled with so much emotion. "There's…something I also wanna tell you." She tensed up, fear quickly appearing in her eyes. I wanted her to be relaxed, not afraid. I put my arms around her, softly stroking her back. My mother did the same to me whenever I was crying or afraid. After a few minutes, I felt her body loosen up and rest against me.

"Miles…do you…hate me?"

"No." I pushed her away gently, my hands on her shoulders, looking lovingly down at her. Now was the time to tell her. I don't care if she's mother. If she'll let me, I'll become their father. "Chrissy, the truth is, I love you." She opened her mouth with a gasp, and I took this chance and claimed her lips as mine. I'll show you how I feel.

Christina's POV

He…he loves me? He really does? I find it so hard to believe. But this kiss, oh how he tastes. I've waited so long for a moment like this and dreamed of them as well. But I never thought it would really happen to me.

"He parted away from me, panting heavily from lack of air. I was in the same state, feeling a little overwhelmed. I could tell that he wanted more, now knowing what the look in his eyes was. I gave a quick kiss, still needing air and rested my head his shoulder, looking up at him.

"I…love you…too Miles." I always have and always will. He suddenly got up and went to the door, winking at me. He left and was gone for a few minutes. I touched my lips, thinking about his kiss. Am I his first? Or did he kiss another? They were tingling, wanting to feel his touch again. I felt my face heat up. I always seemed to become quite a horny vixen after an intimate kiss or something. It's always been that ever since…well…him…

Miles had just came back in, a smirk evident on his face.

"Had to make sure no one…interrupted us." I knew what meant. He locked the doors and probably bolted up the windows, so no one can come in and bother us. He got back on the bed, pulling me to his chest, breathing in my scent. He nibbled and nipped my right ear, causing me to giggle a few times. Soon I felt one of his hands creep under my blouse. My face heated up again from what he was doing. He crouched over slightly and started licking my neck, small moans escaping me. He removed his hand from my blouse and traveled downwards, slipping it into my jeans. He took me by surprise at what he did next, a big gasp coming out, my legs clenched tightly. I heard him chuckle at my reaction, than felt his canines on my neck. There wasn't much pain, only a little sting. He licked the spot where he bit me, a little mark hidden by my fur. Everything was starting to get fuzzy, why I don't know. "Heh. Now you're my future wife. And tonight, I'll make sure I bring you to heaven."

A/N: Tee hee hee, thought you were gonna get a big lemon there, didn't ya? Well too bad! I don't do the full burst kinda stuff! However, if someone's willing to write them for me, just send an e-mail! I read too many InuYasha fanfics. XD Yeah, that's where I got the marking stuff. Just about every romance InuYasha fanfic has the marking technique; it's now forever stuck in my head. Hope ya enjoyed it! Please review! Buh-bye for now!


	6. Together At Last

A/N: Yeah, ANOTHER chapter! Hooray! Just a couple more and it's finished! Hmm, I know I'm forgetting to say something, but what…oh yeah! Yes, I am at fanart-central. There I'm known as ChristinatheGoldenfox. Well, enjoy everyone! Oh, and WatchForStars, the sneak peek I told ya, it won't happen until the next chapter. ;;

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the Sonic characters. I only own Christina, Alisha, Christina's mentioned parents, and the Chao. Some of the names the Chao have are inspired by InuYasha, Poke'Mon, and the Dragonball series. And so you know, I really do own those Chao in my Sonic games. I also don't own coke, alias coca-cola. XD

Chapter 5: Together At Last

Tails' POV

Last night was perfect. No one came, no one called, and no Shadow in sight. Nothing, but love and pleasure. Heh. She sure can scream pretty loud, and she tasted so delicious. It was hard to resist having even more. Heh. She's still sleeping, clothe less, and alluring, my little angel. She's here in my arms, snuggled into my fur, her tails tangled with mine. It's going to take a while to untangle them again. But that's okay with me.

Hmm, those kids of hers. They probably won't like me. But I'll show them I'm actually a nice guy and that I really do love their mother. I like kids; they have a wild imagination and come up with the most outrageous ideas. Like Alisha, she always talked about a cat litter box that cleaned itself when she was younger. Everyone made fun of her, but now, someone did actually make on. I bet she rubbed everyone's faces back at home.

"Yeah, I bet she did." Christina moved a bit, stretching out her legs. She looked up at me, her eyes half closed and a gentle smile on her face. "Morning Angel."

"Morning Hubby." She gave me a quick kiss and rolled away, somehow untangling our tails. "I'm going to take a shower, so no peeking!"

"Aww, why not?"

"Because your family and friends might be coming over at any second." She went into the bathroom, hearing the lock click. I was a little disappointed, but shrugged it off. I put on some boxers and went downstairs, headed to the kitchen. Hmm, what to eat. Pancakes and bacon sounds nice, and maybe some hash-browns and apple juice. Orange juice, it's bad for my stomach. And my mother told me it made Christina barf anyway; her stomach produced too much acid. Wait, why am I thinking about orange juice and its results again? Oh yeah, breakfast. After a few minutes, Christina came down all dressed up, her wet hair in a ponytail.

"Your turn now, I'll finish cooking for you."

"Heh heh. Acting like my wife already, are we?" I loved to see her blush, it added on to her beauty. I pulled her to me, giving her lips a lick. She had a scowl on her face; she doesn't like me teasing her, enh? I'll remember that. I gave her a kiss anyway, so I could taste her again. I'll miss it when she returns to her homeland. So I'll just enjoy it now, while I still have some time left.

Christina's POV

Breakfast was done and we were both full dressed. Alisha had called earlier, saying we were going to the beach today. She found my swimsuit for me, so I wouldn't have to scrimmage through my belongings. After playing and teasing each other, we finally sat down to eat. I had asked him who the people in the picture were, and told quite a story. Well, stories to be precise. The cat and frog was Big and Froggy. Big was searching for Froggy who had gone missing in Station Square a few years back. Later on, they met Cream and Cheese, who were the rabbit and Chao. Sonic had rescued them from Eggman, and the two of them tagged along to save Vanilla, her mom. Later on, they ran into Team Chaotix, made up of Vector, Espio, and Charmy. It was when Metal Sonic was resurrected, and shut down again. I didn't even know there was a Metal Sonic. He also told me there were 3 other people, Jet, Wave, and Storm. He doesn't know them very well, but he said they're okay. They all had lots of fun times and adventures together over the years, not including the last 3 people. Then Eggman died, the cause unknown; which caused everyone to drift apart, moving on with their lives.

Everyone, except Miles. He's been by himself the entire time. If only we had came sooner. When I first saw him, there was no light in his eyes. They were full of sadness, longing for something. He looked empty inside and had faked those smiles and laughs. It wasn't until last night that the light had returned to his eyes. Loneliness and misery gone, replaced with love and happiness.

My daughters, I'm sure they'll like him. All they ever wanted was a caring and loving father. Someone who'd play with them, tell them stories, comfort them when they're sad or scared. Yes, they will. He has all of those traits, and so much more.

"Hey, earth to Chrissy. Anybody there?"

"Huh?"

"Heh, spaced out on me again. Come on, the kitchen's cleaned up and it's time to go." He hooked his arm around my waist, his other arm holding a bag containing beach essentials. I leaned on his shoulder, walking to the station. Once we got to Station Square we separated, not wanting anyone to be suspicious. We'll tell them later.

Tails' POV

Ahh, the feel of the sun and the wind blowing through your fur. Definitely the perfect day to be at the beach. My father and I were waiting for the girls, including my mother, to finish changing. He had me bring a grill, since the hotel didn't have one, to make burgers and hotdogs. He wasn't going to do any swimming, just some grilling. Finally, the trio came out from the hotel, all dressed up. My mother was in a simple blue one piece, since my father disapproved of bikinis. It had a design of the sky, swirls of clouds all over. Alisha also had a one piece; it had vertical pink and purple stripes, showing off her back. Christina had a two-piece instead, lucky that she wasn't related to me. The top was held up by a string that showed off her curves and back. And instead of it being blue like usual, it was hot pink. Never saw that one coming.

I tried to restrain myself from taking her right there and now. Hmm, hair's still in a ponytail. Huh? Who's that behind them?

"Hey Tails! Your parents invited us over! Although, I still can't figure out how they contacted us. I didn't even know we had a phone!" Wha' dya know, Knuckles and his family. "I would've said not thanks, but of course." He made a gesture towards Rouge, who was in a dark violet bikini. I swear I saw Knuckles' face become redder than his own fur. Their kids were in frilly swimsuits, once again the opposite color of their sister's, a design of their jewel name on the front. They ran into the water, splashing each other like, well, kids.

"I also invited Sonic's family, but he said no."

"Heh. That's what you get from someone who doesn't know how to swim."

"A hedgehog that can't swim? Now that's just wrong." Alisha, she'll never change. She was in the water with the kids, splashing them with her tail. Christina was next to my mother, both of them wearing sunglasses and sunbathing. Rouge took the chair next to her and put on her sunglasses as well while Knuckles went over to chat with my father. I found a toy bucket a kid left behind and filled it up with water. With a smirk, I poured it all over Christina. She got up screaming, looking for the culprit. I had already taken to the water, but she was catching up pretty quickly. Oh shit, guess she took swimming lessons.

Christina's POV

Grr! Why that lousy, good for nothing, piece of-

"Ahh!" What the? He just dunked me in the water! How dare he! I grabbed his foot and dragged him under and pushed him down further with my foot, then went up for air. The couples were watching us, a smile on their faces. Ack! Not again! Grr, I'll wipe that smirk right off his face! I swam under him and pulled off his swim trunks, getting some distance between us. Hmm, the sky, just like Rosemary's. I went up for air, waving the trunks for everyone to see. "Hey everybody! Look!"

"Where'd she go?"

"Over here Miles!" His eyes went wide, his jaw dropped down. I burst out laughing, tears coming out of my eyes. His face quickly turned red and dove under the water. I quickly swam to the shore, getting out of the water, his trunks still in my hand. He was where I just recently left, glaring at me from afar. "That's what you get for pouring water on me!" I put the trunks in the toy bucket he used, heading to Amadeus for some food. Yummy, hot dogs. Needs some ketchup though, oh well! I bit into it, a smile on my face.

"Are you sure you don't have any vegetarian food?"

"I'm sure. I double checked." Knuckles is a vegetarian? I didn't know that.

"I guess I'll starve than."

"Nonsense! I'll go get some grapes from inside!"

"Did you say grapes?" Knuckles eyes had lighted up, his eyes twinkling at Rosemary. She nervously laughed and ran into the hotel. I saw Rouge stifle a laugh, shaking her head. The rest of the girls had come out of the water for some food. Miles, well, was stuck. At least, I thought so until he came out of the water and shook himself dry like a dog, leering at me with intensity. Fuck, I forgot that guys don't need clothes.

"And now, time for my revenge!" He suddenly lunged at me, so I quickly dashed away, with him hot on my heels.

Tails' POV

Heh, heh. You can run Chrissy, but you can't hide! I was quickly gaining on her, getting closer to grabbing her and throwing her in the water or maybe something else. I had noticed we strayed pretty far from the others, out of view of anyone's sight. Perfect.

"Ahh!"

"What the?" Heh. Whoops, tripped. Well, more like she fell and I tripped over her. Heh. Hmm, she's right under me, even better.

"Eh heh…looks like you caught me."

"Yup, and now, for my prize." I locked her lips within mine, parting them open for a better taste. I heard her moan for a while, making me want more. I wanted to have her now, now!

"How pathetic." My eyes opened up, my teeth clenched tightly. I started growling deeply, glaring at the hedgehog behind me. I instantly stood up; Christina sat up and stayed behind me.

"You again." Argh, why did he always have to ruin everything!

"Ha. You call yourself a lover, when you haven't even told your own parents."

"What are you talkin' about?" He chuckled to himself, how I wanted to punch his face.

"Last night, before you two had your 'fun'. You marked her as yours, but the only way for it to be official is for both parents to accept it."

"What makes you think you're right."

"Everyone knows you foxes adopted both the demon's and human's technique. The demon's marking, and the human's marriage ceremony."

"He's right…" I looked down, Christina staring up at me. "We have to permission and acceptance from your parents and mine."

"See? Even she agrees with me. Your very own lover. Better go tell your parents, or you two will never be together." He was gone, just like that. I felt something on my shoulder and saw Christina was leaning on me. I'll tell them, I just hope they'll accept it, especially her parents.

Christina's POV

Oh my. How am I going to tell my parents. They're still expecting HIM to come back. But he's not, I know he's not. And I know why he left, which tears me apart inside. We didn't lose contact; he left for a reason, which I won't tell. I won't besmirch his name; I'm not that kind of person. He doesn't deserve to be put down.

"Chrissy, come on."

"All right." We walked back in the same position, both of us deep in thought. Everyone was surprised to see us that way, especially his parents. Shortly after, they started smiling for some unknown reason.

"So, you finally told her! About time too!"

"Hmm?" Told me? Wait, he knew Miles liked me?

"Uhm…yeah. But there's something else."

"Imagine it Rosemary! Our son finally getting married a few years from now! And to boot it's the lovely young lady Christina!" My face heated up slightly and tried to hide my small smile, but I failed miserably.

"About time too! Cuz I don't want my kids to hang out too much with Streaker. He's a bad influence."

"Uhm…yeah. Unh, Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you. Alone." The three of them went inside, Miles' tails twitching a little.

"Hmm, I wonder what my cousin's gonna tell them. And what were you two doing way over there anyway?"

"None of your business!"

"Ooh! I bet you two were kissing!" Alisha made kissing sounds and started impersonating Miles and I, how embarrassing.

"You two are a perfect couple. You're both foxes, have more than one tail, look similar, well…kinda."

"Knuckles, those are lousy reasons for them to be a couple!"

"It is?" Rouge hit him on the head, sighing aggravated.

"Daddy, you'll never understand the full meaning of love. Right Ruby?"

"Right!" I heard footsteps and saw the Prowers return, shock evident on his parents' faces.

Tails' POV

Man I'm in trouble. I just marked someone who's supposedly still engaged without having permission. Her parents are gonna kill me, especially her dad, Hiei. Of course, Tulip has her own way of pain. Also, there's the fact that I just fucked her, and might possibly be pregnant. Life sucks.

"So uhm…did he tell you?" My parents nodded their heads, still in disbelief I guess. Alisha ran up, a little curious.

"What he say Aunty?" I gulped, my hands getting sweaty.

"Your cousin, he marked Christina."

"Oh…SAY WHAT?" Everyone's jaws dropped, staring at both of us. Her face was completely red, I guess mine is too since I feel so hot. I got myself ready for their yelling of how wrong it is, but heard laughing instead. My father patted me on the back, a grin on his face.

"Looks like you two are getting married sooner than I thought! And if we're lucky, your mother and I will be grandparents in a few months!" I couldn't help but smile and laugh along with everyone else. The weight was lifted off my shoulders and felt light as a feather. I picked Christina up and flew up with my tails, setting down on the cliff above, staring out into the ocean with her in my arms. It was turning out to be a pretty nice other, other than the encounter with Shadow that is. And as a bonus, I can kiss her all I want. Heck, if I'm lucky enough, she'll be able to stay at my place the rest of spring break. Which is…four days left, not including Sunday, since she leaves that day. Hmm…what am I gonna do now? She'll be leaving…and not only that, we still have to tell her parents. That'll be a doozy. And then there are her kids. Will they like me or not. Argh, I should stop asking these stupid questions and enjoy the time I have left with her.

"I'll worry about them later."

"Worry about what?"

"I'll tell you later Chrissy."

Christina's POV

Morning already? Aww, but I wanted to stay in bed longer. Lousy sun, making the day longer. Wait, that's good…I think. But just a few more minutes, then I'll get ready.

"Come on Chrissy, shower time." Party pooper. No, I'm staying right here. "Won't move, huh? Guess I'll have to bring ya to the shower myself." What did he mean by that?

"Wha? Put me down Miles! Now!" He only held on tighter, squishing me against his chest. "Cheater." He only chuckled, carrying me to the bath tub. "Don't you dare." He dropped me in, turning on the water. "AHH! COLD!"

"Heh, whoops." Ahh…that's much better, nice and warm. Showers, they're the best for the morning time. Baths are for the evening. "Care to make some space?"

"Hmm?" Oh, double shower. Tee hee hee. That's save some water, especially the hot water. We finished up quickly, getting dressed and had some breakfast. Today is my day away from everyone else, to be all alone with Miles. Pretty much a day to relax and lay back instead of constant excitement and fun. Well, depending on what he decides to do.

"Hey, let's go out for some fresh air."

"Sure." Arm in arm, we took a walk around the area. The scenery was so lovely. The waterfall was a magical sight, falling gracefully into the peaceful and calm pond, heading out into the ocean. It reminds me of home, only fewer trees than my homeland, and we didn't have a train station…or mountains.

"Nice place, huh?"

"Mm-hmm. It's peaceful, calm, beautiful, and relaxing."

"And also the perfect place to take off, so I don't have to worry about crashing into any other planes."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, come on."

"Where are we goin' now?" He looked up, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Up."

Tails' POV

Heh heh. This is gonna be rich. Christina was scared of heights when we were younger and I bet she still is. Just any minute now until she'll be clinging onto me, begging to go back down. We were already in the air, up in the clouds. She was asleep last time, but now she isn't. Revenge for taking my swim trunks! Hmm, why isn't she screaming? She's supposed to be afraid now!

"Wow, it's gorgeous up here. No wonder you like flying so much. The many sights before, the wind blowing through your hair, feeling light as a feather, free, and have your worries blown away."

"Huh?" She giggled, why did she just giggle?

"I guess they forgot to tell you. I got rid of my fear of heights years ago, when I was 13. The sights were beautiful and I had never felt so carefree and relaxed. It was a wonderful feeling, although it doesn't compare to right now. High above the world, looking beyond the horizon."

"So, you like flying now, huh?"

"Like it? I love it." She leaned against me, resting her head. "It's so peaceful up here. Wake me up when we get back, okay?" She fell asleep, still probably tired from last night. I turned the plane around, feeling a little hungry, it being the afternoon and all. Didn't take that long to get back. I slowly picked Christina up, carrying her to the living room and placing her softly on the couch, to let her finish her nap. Let's see, what do I feel like having. Darn it, I'm low on groceries. Looks like we'll be shopping today. Might as well have some leftovers. Hmm…the beef stew should be good. Just need to warm it up…there!

"AHH! HOT!" FUCK! I BURNT MY TONGUE!

"Miles! What happened!" Great, I woke her up.

"Nothing, except that I burnt my tongue."

"Here, let me take care of it."

Christina's POV

Poor Miles, forgot to let his food cool down. It was taken care of now, and I fed him myself, to make sure there wasn't anymore accidents. We were in a grocery store now, getting some food.

"Hmm, we'll need these, and these, oh! Miles, can you grab those chicken wings over there? Oh! I forgot the carrots!"

"I'll get 'em. Hmm, potatoes, lettuce, ground beef, rice, eggs, milk…and all this other stuff. What do you plan on cooking? And why do you need fruit? You can't exactly make anything with it."

"1. I'm not telling you. 2. Fruit is health and delicious. 3. Fruits are good snacks. 4. Fruit is part of the food pyramid. And 5. I'll be making fruit salads and smoothies. Oops, I forgot the cantaloupe!"

"Cantaloupe?"

"Similar to honeydew and watermelon. It's very sweet! Yummy!" Hmm, ah! There it is!

"Okay, anything else?"

"Hmm, all we need now is ice-cream, for dessert!

"I got it! Mint chocolate chip ice-cream, coming up!" I licked my lips, thinking of the delicious dinner I'd be making. Some sweet corn, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, some sweet Hawaiian bread, and for the main course, grilled pork chops! I couldn't think of anything else, silly me. Oh yeah! I almost forgot the drinks! Here we go, coke! "Back, got the biggest tub."

"Okay than! We're done! To the cash register!"

"You really don't have to announce it to everyone."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"So, what you planning on making?"

"I already told you, you'll see tonight."

"Aww, no fair."

Tails' POV

Man, this sucks. She kicked me out of my own house, so I wouldn't sneak a glance at what's for dinner. Not exactly fair one would say…oh well. I'll just walk around for a while; maybe visit the Chao garden at the end of the mines. Hmm, now that I think about it, I have to check on Silver. I forgot all about him.

"Hope he didn't eat all of the fruit, heh." Phew, pretty dark in here. Good thing there's a lantern up ahead. Ahh, I see the mine cart. Hmm, still in good condition. Now, off we go! Err…I go! Thank goodness I didn't say that loud, that would be really stupid. Huh, already here. Hmm, just the way I left it.

"Chao!" A full-grown silver hero Chao was running towards me, a smile on its face. Its halo was light blue; it was covered in many different animal parts. I t had phoenix wings, peacock feathers upon its forehead, a parrot tail, and vulture talons, a flying type. He jumped up at me, kicking its feet happily. I laughed happily, petting his head.

"Okay! Okay! You can calm down now!" He got off, dusting myself off, and then looked around. Good, he didn't all of the fruit. Hmm, pretty big garden. "I bet you're lonely around here, aren't you?" He looked down, a sad look on his face, nodding his head. "Well, you're coming home with me today! I want you to meet someone!" He brightened up, jumping in place. After giving a fruit from the stocks, we were off, him secure in my arms. "You're gonna like her; she's very nice and sweet. And if memory serves me right, she was both an animal and Chao lover. She used to own two Chao, Demon and Angel. I wonder what happened to them."

"Chao chao!" I still walked around a bit, watching the waterfall for a while, and then headed to the ocean.

"Miles! Dinnertime!"

"Okay! I'll be right there! Come on Silver!" I placed him on the ground and raced him back to the house, I was obviously winning. He started pouting, but stopped when I started petting him. "Time to meet Chrissy now!"

"Chao!"

Christina's POV

The table was set, the kitchen cleaned up. The apron was put away, my hands washed. I was sitting down, waiting for Miles to arrive. After a minute or two he came in, behind him one of the most adorable Chao I have ever seen!

"Oh my goodness it's so cute!"

"His name's Silver, I've had him for a few years."

"Reminds me of my silver Chao Inu."

"Inu?"

"It means dog in Japanese."

"Strange name. So, still raising Chao, huh?" We sat down after I set up a plate and silverware for Silver, tying a napkin around his neck.

"Yeah, so far, my Chao Goldy is the best of them all!"

"Goldy?"

"My first gold Chao. There's also Kagome, whose egg I bought at a store. I found Goldy's egg though. There's also the fact she gave birth to four Chao, which is very unusual since Chao usually give birth to only two Chao. Oh well. Their names are Gold, Gohan, Goku, and Goldeen. Right now I'm training Goldeen to become a hero chaos Chao, or somethin' like that. Gold and Gohan are already full-grown. Goku's in school right now."

"That's…a lotta gold Chao."

"Nah, it's just that Goldy happens to be very fertile. Besides, I have much more Chao than that!"

"So how many Chao do you own than?"

"Now let's see…I have 96 Chao." He dropped his fork, jaw and eyes wide open. I blushed a little, feeling a little embarrassed. "I have lots of gardens and my Chao just keep mating."

"Now that….is a lotta Chao."

A/N: Yeah, it's true. I raised 96 Chao. There's my DX game, and part two. Here's the thing, my little brother Jade Lee kept deleting the data, so I had to keep starting over AND getting new Chao. He deleted the game…2 times. 48 Chao killed, because of that. 24 Chao are in my DX game. The other 24 I am currently raising. Yeah, I still play the game, when I feel like it that is. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Buh-bye for now!


	7. Trouble

A/N: Yeah, I'm finally updating this story after almost a year. And I'm ending it with these 2 last chapters. And than…sequel! There, to make up for all the time wasted. Happy? continues listening to Naruto music YEAH!

Disclaimer: I only own Christina, Alisha, Silver, and Drazen. Everyone else belongs to Sega. Except Kagome and InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 6: Trouble

Tails' POV

I heard the TV, Chrissy already awake. I stretched my arms, removing myself from the bed. I cleaned up, putting on some clothes. I came out to see Chrissy with a food tray on her lap, relaxing on the couch watching the news. I took a peek in the kitchen, my food on the table. Hmm, cream of wheat, toast, orange slices, and some milk. Let's see…it's good. Just like dinner. Hmm, I'm letting her do the cooking from now on.

I held my tray, making sure not to trip. I saw Silver resting next to Chrissy, tired from last night. I smiled as she petted his head, tickling under his chin. I sat on the other side, giving her a peck. I heard her giggle, gently pushing me away.

"Miles, I'm holding food. You might make it spill!" I backed away, chuckling at her. She shook her head, still laughing. "Silly."

"And proud of it!" We sat in silence, watching the news while eating. There was nothing good on, the anchormen talking about college students and their behavior at certain resorts. Not very exciting. I changed the channel, finding nothing good on.

"Well, since there's crap on, I'll be writing a letter real quick."

"Hmm? What letter? To your parents?"

"No, I've got a pen pal in Japan. It's my turn to reply." She placed her tray on the coffee table, walking away to find some paper and a writing utensil.

So, she has a pen pal, huh? And from Japan too. Well, our culture is a little similar to theirs. Especially from the demons that reside there. The humans don't know it, but they're walking among them right now. I've been there a couple times with the guys, Amy forcing us to go with her. She adored their kimonos. Rouge was pulled along as well, but she was happy after she found something to her liking. I guess it was okay for me, glad to have met a few other foxes. They're such show offs when it comes to their illusions. I'll stick to my machinery, thank you.

"Chao?" Silver had woken up, rubbing his eyes. I heard his stomach growl, him rubbing it. I chuckled at him, picking him up to feed him. Hmm, I wonder if her pen pal is a human, or a demon?

Christina's POV

Dear Kagome,

Hey! How you doing right now? I have so many things to tell you! Remember the crush I told you about? Miles? Guess what, we're finally dating! Sure, he didn't remember me at first. It has been years since we've seen each other. He is so dreamy! He's everything that I've always wanted in a guy. He's such a sweet guy, and also understands me. He always did, and he still does.

How's it going with your guy, InuYasha? You tell him you had a crush on him for 2 years? If you haven't yet, I'll fly over there and tell him myself! You have to tell him someday, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. He might get taken away, forever. So don't waste time, or it'll be too late.

Well, anyway, away from nagging you, how are the plans for the summer? You figure everything out yet? It would be awesome to spend the summer there. My parents already said I could go, since I'm a full grown lady. Well, since I'm talking about this, is it okay if I bring an extra someone? And I think you know who it is. Miles. It might help you out with your crush. We could go out somewhere, the 4 of us, like a double date! Of course, that's completely up to you.

There's one more thing for me to say now. Remember what I wrote earlier? About me and Miles getting together? You see…he kinda did something to me. In my culture, it's similar to getting married. So…I'm engaged in a way. Weird, huh? Think I should tell my parents? I mean, my father would go nuts if he found out what happened, and my mother would go on a rampage. It's scary to think about. Things were bad enough at home with all the other events that took place.

I doubt my older brother would understand. He'd probably get pissed off and try to kill him or something. And also tell my parents, there's also that…and bring his friends along. NOT GOOD. Not at all. And if I told my little sister, she'd tell just about everyone! Poor Miles, he'll be mutilated. And tortured. All because I opened my mouth.

But than…if they found out on their own, it would only make matters worse. They might not even let me see him again! What should I do? Should I tell them? Should I not? Or should I wait until the moment's right? I'm not sure anymore. I'm good at giving advice to others, and yet, I can't think of anything to help myself. Life sucks.

And my dream…it was scary. HE was back…and he tried to take me back. Truthfully…I still love him. But I also love Miles. I hope it doesn't come true, like all the other ones did…

Well, that's all I can think of right now. Besides, Miles is calling me; we're going shopping with his parents for some souvenirs.

Sincerely,

Christina Ark

Tails' POV

"Hey Christina! Take a look at this really cute shirt I found!" Alisha was holding up a violet shirt with "Twinkle Babe" written in silver. Chrissy laughed at her, the words obviously suiting her perfectly.

"That's the one for you! You DO love looking at stars after all." She stuck her tongue out, giggling with a grin. I turned my attention back to my parents. My mother had found an embarrassing pink shirt for my dad, trying to make him try it on. I had my hand over my mouth, about to burst out laughing, tears coming out. Chrissy came over, curious to what was going on.

"Oh come on Amadeus! You can wear this during our anniversary and show it off to all the guys back at work and home." My dad tried to think of every excuse possible, my mom blasting them all down. Eventually he ran out, giving in to Mom. She had a triumphant gleam in her eyes while he paid for it. I decided to sneak up behind Chrissy, snaking my left arm around her waist.

"HANDS OFF MY GIRL FREAK!" I was suddenly punched away from Chrissy, rubbing my cheek.

It was a black fox with green eyes wearing glasses with a white shirt and jeans. He was holding Chrissy tightly from behind, her trying to wriggle out. He only made it harder, hurting her in the process. I clenched my hands, wanting to beat the shit out of this…racist of some kind.

"Your girl!? She's mine! And you have no right to call me a FREAK!" I tackled him roughly, instantly grabbing Chrissy away from him and placing her behind me. I heard her gasp, curiosity popping up.

"What's this? Seems another player has entered the game." Shadow appeared, having walked out of a store. How dare he call this a game. Christina isn't a prize to be won; she's a living creature, just like the rest of us!

Christina's POV

It's him, after all this time. But why here? Why now? Their eyes, it's filled with venom.

"Game? What game?" HE got up, ignoring Miles.

"Heh. The fight over her, isn't it obvious?" His hands clenched into fists, gritting his teeth.

"Christina is MY girl. She always has been my girl. Isn't that right angel?" I looked away, not wanting to look at him. No, I'm not your girl. You lost me once you left me and my daughters. I'm Miles' girl now.

"You better shut the hell up! Chrissy's my girlfriend! Ask her yourself you fuckin' retard! I watched as he turned to Miles, about to sprint. Before he could I dashed in front of him, placing my arms out.

"Please Drazen, don't. It's true, I am his girlfriend now. You left me all alone, not even leaving a note or letter to explain why you left. Because of you, I was absolutely miserable."

"C…Chrissy? Are you saying…you dated him?" I closed my eyes, nodding my head. I know this must hurt you Miles, and I'm sorry. "We started dating a few years ago. A friend introduced us during the spring. At first we were friends, than we became more over the summer. We stayed together for a couple years, and I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world. But than, I found him sleeping with another girl. I…I snapped. I actually tried killing myself, than him when I failed. We stayed together though, as naïve as I was. Than…he just vanished. No phone calls, no letters, nothing. I was miserable for months. But as time pass on, I realized it was only a lousy crush. So I finally moved on. And when Alisha told me we would be visiting you, my old feelings woke up again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." But now I know why he left. It's because of my daughters. I saw the way he looked at them with disgust, and it hurt me inside. It's…better this way.

Drazen's eyes were filled with guilt, backing down. I turned around, Miles not looking at me. He was…angry. Oh no…please don't leave me Miles. I don't wanna be alone…

"So, what are you going to do? Ignore her and pretend you've never known her? Or, will you forgive her and keep that promise to always be with her? Drazen here could always change her mind. She's still in love with him, I could tell from her eyes." How did he know?

Tails' POV

"Just shut up." I don't want your sympathies you bastard.

"Hmm? What you say? You don't care?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I saw Drazen lift his head, looking over at Christina. There was hope, having heard what that loudmouth said. You better be lying Shadow. He can't have her. So what if they dated, lots of people date crushes and just end up splitting up. She's with me, and that's the way it'll stay. "I suggest getting out of here. And stop looking at my girl with those googly eyes of yours. Now!" He tripped backwards, slipping while trying to run. I turned back to Christina, holding her again.

"Miles?"

"It's okay. I still love you. Just promise me you'll kick his ass next time you see him."

"Deal."

Grr, why the hell is Shadow still following us? Can't he get the hint she's mine and there's no way he's stealing her away? I heard my parents calling, needing some information about something. I glared at Shadow, wondering if I should leave my cousin and Chrissy alone with him.

"I'll be right back." I hurried to my parents, occasionally checking on the girls. I nearly fell when Alisha invited Shadow with them, how I wanted to strangle her right now.

It was weird the way they were acting, the girls suddenly…zipping their mouths and…throwing something and…a thumbs up? Hey…why the hell are they laughing!? I was about to march over, my dad stopping me. I grumbled under my breathe, still watching them. Why is he smirking? And why in the world is my girlfriend blushing!? And why is her face turning redder! I stomped over, Shadow leaving at last.

"What were you three talking about!?" They only smiled at me, acting like innocent children. Grr, I'll find out later.

Chrissy was strangely quiet during dinner, picking at her meatloaf. I asked her if she was okay, her replying with a yes. Why is she acting like this? Was it because of that bastard Drazen? Or maybe…maybe she's nervous about telling her parents. Yeah, that's probably it. Heh, I still remember how strict her father was. Scared me half to death all the time. Hope I'll be alive after he finds out.

Christina's POV

Today's events were playing through my head, repeating over and over again. It was bedtime now; Miles holding me close to his body. I snuggled closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth. I smiled as he smelled my hair, a soft growl rumbling from within his chest. I blushed a little, my parents having told me what that meant.

I looked back at the pictures, my thoughts going back to our childhood. After a while, my eyes drooped closed. Than one event started running through my head, the event that occurred between me, Alisha, and Shadow.

_Tails kept looking back at Shadow, who was currently following us. He left me with Alisha, having to help his parents out with some technology information. Alisha let Shadow join in, not really caring that her cousin dislikes him._

_"Yo, Shadow! Why you tryin' to take my cousin's girl? That's not right!" He only chuckled, Alisha staring at him in a strange way._

_"I'll let you 2 in on a little secret. But you have to promise to keep it, or I'll hunt you down." We both nodded our heads, zipping our mouths and locking the locks; giving him a thumbs up. "Well, you know the 2 couples with the hedgehogs and echidna with the bat?"_

_"Yes, Sonic with Amy, Knuckles with Rouge. What about them?"_

_"Well, Sonic was being to egotistical and hardheaded. So I pretended I had feelings for Amy. I would usually 'plan' out how to get her in front of him. After a while, he started to realize he liked her, so he went and asked her out before I had a 'chance'."_

_"Ah-hah! Good ol' operation jealousy!" I laughed along with Alisha, knowing a few other people who've done that to get back at their exes._

_"For the other couple, it was a little tricky. I usually flirted with Rouge in front of Knuckles, but not enough to make her think I was interested."_

_"But enough to trick him, since he's so gullible?" He nodded his head, a smirk on his face._

_"Ooh, what a playa! So that's what you've been up to. Making my cousin jealous over lil Chrissy."_

_"I knew I had to go overboard. Unlike Sonic and Knuckles, he wasn't interested in girls at all. Cream tried to get him, with a few other girls. They never succeeded. So, I had to make him think he lost you for good." I felt my face heat up, feeling stupid for thinking he liked me in that sort of way. I also felt reassured that I could trust him as a friend._

_"Maybe we should tell him, so he won't try to, well, do anything stupid."_

_"Not now. But once you 2 get married and have your first kid, than I'll tell all 3 guys. And with the way things are currently looking, that shouldn't take too long. A few months at the least." Wait, how did he!?_

_"Hmm? Ooh! You two actually did the bump? You go girl! Although that's kinda disgusting since he's my cousin. But hey! That means we'll be cousins once you get married!"_

_"What were you three talking about!?" The Prowers were back, Shadow long gone. We just smiled at them, acting like innocent children._

Tails' POV

Mmm, morning already? But I wanted to stay in bed with Chrissy. She's so warm and cuddly. Hmm, she looks like an innocent angel when she's asleep. Such a lovely face. And she's all mine, nobody else's. I'll make sure of that, Shadow will learn his lesson.

"Mmm? Hey Miles." I rubbed her nose, giving a small kiss.

"Hey, I noticed something yesterday. You didn't buy anything. So, what do you want as a souvenir?" She smiled at me, returning my kiss.

"I can't have him; he has to stay here to help his friends protect the city and its inhabitants." I held her close to me, gazing into her eyes.

"Don't worry. Once Eggman's behind bars, I'll come get you. I promise." She looked away from me, doubt in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This Eggman guy isn't the only one who causes trouble. You might never come. Ever." I grasped her chin, bringing her eyes back to mine. Tears were starting to form within them, guilt building inside of me.

"Yes I will. Once he's gone, I'll go back and marry you. And if there still is trouble going on, I'll take you with me. I don't care if your parents object to it. You'll be with me no matter what. And if I don't return, you can come back and shoot me in the heart." I heard her stifle a laugh, her sadness leaving.

"I could never shoot you. Although, I could always neuter you!" I laughed nervously, feeling sweat drip off. I didn't expect her to say that, she's usually not that violent…or cruel. Looks like there's more to her than I thought. Than again, I haven't seen her for years. There are probably more things I haven't found out about her yet. And I'm willing to discover all of them.

A/N: Once again, I apologize for not updating for like…forever. And the next chapter is the last one. After that, I'll be writing a sequel. Gasp! Another freakin' story! But I won't write it right away though, I have all my other stories to update, and I have lots of new stories to upload. So…whatever. Buh-bye for now!


	8. Epilogue

A/N: Argh, spring break will be ending soon for some people, while it ended already for others. So instead of making this a really long chapter, I'm making it short and sweet so I can put it up in time AND be done with this story completely so I can concentrate on all my other ones!

Disclaimer: You know already, blah blah blah.

Epilogue

3rd POV

Shadow no longer bothered the couple, observing them from afar instead. He smirked at them, proud of his work. There was a reason he played match maker, it was part of his promise. For everyone to be happy. So why not help his friends find the love of their life? That is the perfect way to have everlasting happiness.

Christina gathered enough courage to call her parents, putting the phone on speaker. The Prowers were with her, Tails holding her hand. When she revealed what had happened, like she had predicted, they went crazy. But when Amadeus stated it was his son, they calmed down completely. Turns out they've been hoping that their daughter would marry the brilliant prodigy that could lead their homeland to a bright future. Tails had fainted; relieved he wasn't going to be killed.

He got the chance to talk to Christina's daughters, both parents surprised. Christina's were surprised that she told him about her daughters. And Tails' parents were surprised she even had daughters. But it all worked out, Christina's parents finally deciding to no longer hide the girls since the Prowers were in no way disgusted.

One daughter, Moonlight. An adopted echidna, her mother was a friend of the family who died of a fatal disease, along with her husband. So Christina took her in, bonding with the child.

The other daughter, Starlight. Born of a rapist, who is now behind bars, rotting. A bat-fox hybrid, she'll have a hard time making friends. Everyone knows they'll really be judged now, Christina the hardest.

The Prowers had one last gathering, a picnic in the park with their son's friends. Memories were made, pictures taken. The boys congratulated on Tails, allowed to court Christina. The girls gave her some advice, gossiping about a few embarrassing things that he did when he was younger. She was glad they told her of his adventures, she always had been curious to his accomplishments. That night, was a night to remember.

It was time for everyone to leave. Their belongings were all packed up, buckled in Tails' plane. Christina cuddled on Tails' lap, never wanting to let him go. They arrived at the main airport, dropping them off. The young couple shared a few more kisses, bidding each other farewell. Tails watched their plane take off, a smile on his face. On the plane, Christina was staring at something, lost in her own world. On her left hand in the ring finger was a sapphire ring, her birthstone. Also, their engagement ring.

A few months later…

"Hello?"

"Hi Miles, it's me, Chrissy."

"Oh, hey baby. How you doing?"

"Fine. Uhm, Miles? Promise me you won't yell or freak out or…"

"Me? Freak out? I don't think that's possible."

"You sure?"

"Shoot."

"Miles…you're a father."

"Okay…WHAT!? I'm…I'm…"

"You see…I'm pregnant."

"Really? Do you…do you know what gender it is yet?"

"He's a little boy. Is it okay…if we name him Samuel?"

"Heh…a boy. And the name sounds just fine. Huh, and that's one of the names you've had planned for years too. Ha. Hey baby, got anything planned for the week?"

"No, why?"

"I'm coming to see my baby girl and my lil boy."

"Oh! Well…bring some extra belongings; I was planning on asking you to visit anyway. I wanted you to come with me somewhere."

"Really? Where?"

"To visit my pen pal in Japan, just in time for summer."

A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's short. But like I said, there's a sequel. Tee hee hee, and yeah, I'm making it into a crossover! Sonic/InuYasha! Well, hope you guys enjoyed the story, and thanks for all the reviews, I loved all of ya! Buh-bye for now, hope you read my other stories! Muah! Now, to start on my other stories! I feel inspired! Whoo hoo!


End file.
